si seulement je pouvais lui manqué
by CarysIsis
Summary: Un seul etre vous manque et tout et dépeuplé...Chris face a absence de son pere...


_Si seulement je pouvais lui manquait…_

_**AUTEUR :** ** Morgane**_

_**EMAIL : **bastien.morganeclub-internet.FR_

_**DATE :**** Avril 2005 **_

_**SAISON :**** Ben il n'y a pas vraiment de saison**_

_**CATEGORIE:**** sans **_

_**RESUMER ****: Chris se posse des question sur Léo…Pourquoi n'a t-il était jamais présent pour lui…**_

_**ARCHIVES**_** : Je serais très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utiliser.**

_**DISCLAMER**** : Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écrit pour le plaisir**_

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : C'est une fic, très personnel, elle est pour moi en quelques sorte une thérapie…

Je dédie cette fic à ma Twennie (alias Vanessa, lisait ces fic ils sont géniaux ) sans toi cette fic n'aurait probablement jamais vue le jour, je te remercie de m'encouragé a écrire !!! tu est une amie formidable !!!! merci pour ces moments que l'on passe au téléphone toute les deux !!!!

Je dédie cette fic a ma petit sœur de cœur, ma Manon !!!que j'adore !!! tu est mon petit ange tombé du ciel, et j'ai vraiment hate de pouvoir te voir en aout !!!!!!! je sens que cela va être trop bien !!! vive le mois aout !!!!

BIG Dédicace a Didine (alias Sandrine ) Je sais que tu adore Calogero cette fic et donc pour toi !!!! merci d'être aussi patiente avec moi, de m'écouté et être la quand cela ne va pas ( ces pareil pour toi ma Twennie ) je serais toujours la pour toi mon canard, tu sais que si ta le moindre problème, je suis la 24/24 !!!!!!!! (idem twennie )

Vous étés toute les Trois des amies formidable, que je n'aurais jamais crue avoir !!!!! je vous adoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee les filles !!!!!

Je dédie cette fic aussi, a tous ceux qui comme moi, non pas connue leurs père, et qui espère qu'un jours il reviendra ! (je sais que le mien la ou il est, il ne reviendra pas )

Le ciel était noir, sans aucune étoiles…Seul la lune éclairé les rues déserte de San Francisco…Pas un bruit, pas un chat, un silence de mort y régnait, dans ces rues habituellement si animés. On pouvait remarquer cependant, quelques maisons dont le salon était encore éclairé, en cette heure tardive, une silhouette se détacher prêt d'une fenêtre…C'était un adolescent…Il regardait la lune, comme s'il y cherchait une quelconque réponse…Ce jeune garçon, c'était Chris Halliwell. Pourquoi était-il encore dans le salon, sans protection, quelle tourment hanté son âme si innocente ?

: -- Chris ? Chris, que fais tu encore la ?

Le jeune garçon d'environ 16 ans se retourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. C'était une jeune fille environ 14 ans, brune aux yeux vert.

: -- Si tante Piper te trouve, tu va encore te faire enguirlandé ! Wyatt est déjà couché tu sais…

Oui… Wyatt était déjà couché, mais lui n'avait pas les mêmes tourments…Il secoua la tête et sourie…

**CHRIS : **-- Je pourrais te retourné la question Samantha ! Que fait tu ici ? Tante Phoebe ne va pas du tout être contente.

**SAM : --** Maman en fait beaucoup trop à mon sujet ! J'ai 14 ans, est non 2 ans ! De plus, je suis une sorcière avec des pouvoirs surprenant.

Le garçon frisa du nez, et plongea un instant son regard azur dans celui de sa jeune cousine, un sourire vain éclairé son visage.

**CHRIS** : -- Allez, file te couché !

**SAM :** _(lui tirant la langue )_ – Je n'irais pas ! Je veux restait avec toi. Je ne veux pas te laissez tout seul.

**CHRIS : --** Je suis très bien tout seul…dit-il en se retournant, replongeant dans sa contemplation du ciel…

Sam s'approcha doucement de Chris et vain se placé juste à coté de lui.

**SAM :** _(doucement )_ – Je sais que tu l'attend. Tu le fait tout les soirs à la même heure, quand tout le monde dors. Mais il ne t'appel jamais…jamais, il ne t'appel depuis qu'il est partis…

**CHRIS **: -- Je sais…Mais (_gravement )_ Je voudrais le voir pour lui demander d'ou je viens, ou il est ? Pourquoi il ne répond jamais à mes appels_…(sa voix se brisa )_ Alors que j'ai tant besoin de lui…

Une larme glissa lentement le long de la joue de Chris. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas pleurez…Wyatt lui, ne pleurez pas… Mais lui, l'avais connus, c'était différent…Il n'avait pas à ce posé toute ces questions existentielle. Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, que je n'ai pas de père ? Ma vie d'ou viens t-elle, pas du ciel ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que je pose la question, personne ne me répond ? Pourquoi se silence qui l'entoure…L'impossibilité de mettre une image sur ce père qui n'existe pas…qui n'existera peut-être jamais…

_Il suffirait simplement qu'il m'appelle, qu'il m'appelle…_

_D'ou viens ma vie, certainement pas du ciel_

_Lui raconter mon enfance_

_Son absence… tout les jours_

_Comment briser le silence qui l'entoure…_

Il n'avait même pas de photo de lui pour se souvenir de son visage…Chris ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce père, qui était partis beaucoup trop tôt… Sans un mots, comme un lâche… Laissant un vide immense dans sa vie… un vide, que personne ne pourrait comblé…

Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé, ce qui est exactement la vérité…L'impression d'être incompris, de naître qu'une moitié d' être, qui n'a aucune raison d'être sur cette terre. Ces ce que le jeune Chris ressentait, ces cela la qui le différencier de sont frère…

Lui n'avait pas tout cette souffrance, tout cette colère en lui, qui ne demandait qu'a sortir…Wyatt avait put lui parler, il avait était la pour lui, pour répondre à ces questions, chose que jamais il n'avait fait pour Chris…Jamais Léo ne l'avait aidé à faire quoi que se soit… jamais il n'avait répondus à ces questions. Léo était toujours partie sauvé je ne sais qui, je ne sais ou…Pourtant un seul mots de lui, et tout aurait put-être différent…

_Aussi vrai que de loin_

_Je lui parle, j'apprend tout seul, a faire mes armes_

_Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas d'y penser_

_Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer…_

**CHRIS : --** Un signe…

**SAM :** _(surprise )_ – Pardon ?

**CHRIS:** -- Je voudrais juste qu'il me face un signe Sam…juste un signe…

**SAM :** (_faiblement ) _– Chris…

**CHRIS :** -- Je voudrais ne plus avoir cette impressions d'abandon, l'impression qu'il est partis parce qu'il ne m'aimé pas…

**SAM :** -- Ne dis pas cela Chris, il t'aimé…

**CHRIS :** -- Alors pourquoi est-il partis ? Pourquoi ma t-il laissez seul, ici ! Si tu savais comme j'aimerais qu'il vienne…Non, même pas, juste qu'il me face un signe pour essayer de calmer cette rage qui bouillonne en moi, ce sentiment d'injustice…je l'aime et je le hais, ces paradoxale non ?

**SAM :** -- Pas vraiment…tante Paige dis souvent que l'amour et proche de la haine…

**CHRIS :** _(souriant faiblement )_ -- Elle doit avoir raison, car ces exactement ce que je ressent pour mon père. J'ai envie de lui flanqué mon poing dans la figure, et en même temps de le prendre dans mes bras…

Chris regarda de nouveau le ciel, est cette lune qui l'attiré. S'il avait eut assez de pouvoir, il serait partis la bas…s'exilé, afin de ne plus avoir mal, de ne plus avoir jamais mal… mais c'était impossible, c'était son due, son fardeau…Bien sur, sa mère était la, ces tantes aussi…elle essayait de le couvrir attention, lui…l'enfant sans père…mais en vain…Après tout, manqué d'amour n'avais jamais tué personne, il n'était pas le seul…Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir de père, à qu'il ne manquait pas…

_Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe_

Manquer d'amour n'est pas un crime 

_J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser _

_Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer…_

Un lourd silence régna pendant un moment, avant que Chris ne se remettre à parlé, d'une voix roque qui trahissait son émotion, et sa colère…

**CHRIS :** -- Dis moi Sam ?

**SAM : --** Oui ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**CHRIS :** -- Tu disais que je n'étais pas seul, que j'avais des gens qui m'aimé autour de moi ?

**SAM :** -- Oui Chris, il y'a ta mère, tes tantes, moi…

**CHRIS :** -- Dis moi, est ce que tu sais, ce que sait que de ce sentir différents, a part_…(la jeune fille fut prête à répondre, mais Chris l'interrompue_ ) Je ne te parle en tant que sorcier, cela est sur que sur ce point, nous sommes hors norme…je te parle _(plus gravement )_ de ce sentir différent sur le plan humain…

La jeune fille lui fit non de la tête, et Chris sourie devant sa mimique.

**CHRIS :** -- Tu sais, j'ai souvent l'impression d'être a part, de vivre dans le noir, et de devoir recherchais l'interrupteur pour m'éclairé…Sauf que, l'interrupteur je ne le trouve jamais…Et je continue d'avancé dans le noir, dans ce monde de silence…j'aimerais qu'un jours l'on vienne me prendre la main, pour me guider vers cette interrupteur, et que tout s'éclaire, que le bruit revienne…que le monde revienne…je rêve que cette personne qui me guide dans cette pièce sombre, qui est ma vie…cette main qui prend la mienne…je rêve que ce soit mon père…je pourrais enfin lui mettre un visage, enfin vivre dans ce monde, et non dans mon monde…

_Je vous dirais simplement_

_Qu'a part ça tout va bien_

_Qu'a part d'un père, je ne manque de rien_

_Je vis dans un autre monde_

_Je m'accroche tout les jours_

_Je briserais le silence qui m'entoure…_

Ce monde… qu'il avait préfabriqué très vite, quand il avait découvert sa différence comme il aimé a l'appelé. Il le fallait bien…Pour réussir à pallier se père absent…Combien de fois dans cette imaginaire, lui avait-il parlé ? Combien de fois avait-il joué avec lui ? Combien de fois dans ce monde, il ne lui avait pas manqué ? Chris ne les comptaient même plus…

Pour lui, cela avait était un refuge de tout les instants. Un refuge que son frère ne pouvait pas connaître…un refuge, qui lui avait été d'une grande utilité pour réussir à faire face…Car faire face, était un combat, il l'avait compris des son plus jeune age…des qu'on lui avait posé cette fameuse questions : Que fais ton papa ? Pourquoi tu n'en a pas ? Que n'aurais t-il pas donné pour être ailleurs en cette instant ! Pour réussir à évité cette angoisse qui le rongeait, comme l'acier ronge le métal, cette colère contre…Personne…et c'est cela le pire.

Inconnue sans visage, il ne pouvait pas le haïr…Alors qu'avec un visage, cela aurait était plus facile…si facile…Chris sourie. Apres tout, pourquoi se plaindre, c'était un des rare enfants à qui le père avait exercé tant de profession. Médecins, massons, archéologue…Le marin et le militaire partis en missions revenait le plus souvent…Tout ces mensonges bien loin de la vérité…cela expliqué sont absence…Absence au quelle Léo ne semblait pas s'en soucié…Chris ne semblait pas lui manqué…

_Aussi vraie que de loin_

_Je lui parle, J'apprend tout seul _

_A faire mes armes_

_Aussi vrai que j'arrête pas dis penser_

_Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer…_

Il ne semblait pas sans soucié, pas autant que son chère Wyatt en tout cas. Chris était toujours passé en second, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi…Alors qu'il demandé juste à être aimé…

**SAM **: _(doucement )_ -- Que cherche tu dans ce ciel Chris ?

**CHRIS **: -- Papa…ces lui que je cherche…ces un ange, non ? Alors, si cela est vraiment un ange, pourquoi ne panse t-il pas mes souffrances ? Il s'est toujours occupé des autres, mais jamais de moi ! Il n'a jamais éteint ce feux qui couvait, et qui au fils des années n'a fait que grandir, pour ce transformé en haine…Une haine contre ce père si indifférent…J'ai souvent l'impression d'être seul dans cette univers… en étant la haut, avec les étoiles, je serais moi seul…je serais peut-être un être complet…

**SAM :** -- Alors, je partirait avec toi !

**CHRIS :** _(étonné )_ -- Pardon ?

**SAM :** -- Oui, je ne veux pas te laissez seul. Je peux t'aider à complété ce vide que Léo à laissez…à nous deux, nous formerons un être complet…

**CHRIS :** -- Peut-être…

Au fond de lui, une lueur de tristesse s'éveilla à nouveau. L'absence de Léo avait creusé un trou béant dans son cœur…une plaie qui ne pourrait jamais ce refermé…même en étant deux…

_Est- ce qu'il va me faire un signe ? _

_Manquer d'un père n'est pas un crime…_

_J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser_

_Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer…_

Chris enlaça tendrement Sam, qui posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaules. Oui, même avec Sam, il lui manquerait quelques chose…les yeux remplis de larmes, il se remis à contemplé le ciel. En plus de sont adolescence, le poids de l'absence de se père se faisait ressentir…Trop absorbé par sa contemplation de ce ciel si noir, comme sa haine. Il ne remarqua pas un homme, blond aux yeux bleue, qui le regardait depuis un moment adossé au toit d'une maison…Léo sourit tristement puis disparue bientôt dans une pluie étoiles…

_Si Seulement je Pouvais lui Manquer…._

FIN 


End file.
